Can love survive?
by Crossed from another world
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are high school crushes and fell in love with each other during the last year of their high school careers. However, they are now entering different colleges because of how late their new found love grew. They are about to break their promise right before it begins until something terrible happens and their lives are changed. Can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

"I love you." Sakura told Naruto on the airplane, their hands gently intertwined with each other. Naruto looked back to her dark pink hair and slender lips, her skin wasn't too pale but enough to make it resemble the moonlight. Sakura felt his expression, his emotions was like the sun and these two opposite elements danced nicely with each other. Naruto kissed her on the lips, feeling the softness of her skin as he fought the lustful desires to have her. Sakura blushed, breaking off, realizing that her feelings made her tremble she backed off a little bit to catch a breath, "There's people around." Naruto bopped his head to the side, "I don't care." He smiled.

The air plane was about to take off to the main states from Japan as both Sakura and Naruto got accepted to go to school from the west. The schools they're going to are different and it created an empty space between them. They promised to call each other every day but it seemed impossible considering how much work they'll be stuck with. To juggle a long distant relationship and to successfully pass your classes in school is nearly impossible, especially with the particular relationship that they share. The two cannot get each other off from one another. They can't stop each other from talking, no one would hang up the phone, texts will considerably be sent out in short time and there would be no time for school. It's a lot easier when they're together because it's not limited. It's limited if it's long term and the desire to feel each other will be too strong they will have to satisfy the desire by constantly staying in contact.

"I don't want to leave you." Naruto admits.

"It's a small part of our lives…" Sakura assured him with a smile, "If fate decides we're meant to be, then we'll meet again."

Naruto looked at the ground with a troubled expression, "You're a pretty girl Sakura…girls like you would be attacked at every angle."

"N-Naruto…" Sakura blushed lightly from the compliment, but Naruto meant it.

"You'll forget about me soon enough-"

Sakura cuts him off and places her hands to his cheeks, gently caressing it, "I will never forget you."

"I won't forget you too…"

They kissed again until the flight attendant came by to offer a few snacks. The attendant rolled her eyes, "Young love…" she sighed, "Enjoy it while you can. It disappears quickly." Her hair was golden and she had a weird gem in the middle of her forehead, regardless, she looked pretty young and had beautiful eyes. She walked away to serve the other guest. Naruto shrugged her shoulders as Sakura giggled. Her laugh was contagious and Naruto started laughing too. Sakura placed her forehead on his and whispered, "I'll never un-love you. Don't worry Naruto, have faith in our relationship."

Her sentence made Naruto feel better, "Yea." He agreed, "We're meant to be together, I know we'll meet again."

The voice from the comps roared to life, "Welcome to Konoha airlines, I'm your pilot: Maito Gai and I'll be with you all until the flight lands. If you have any questions or concerns please hold them off until it is safe for the flight attendants to stand and address the issue. Otherwise, plug in your seat belts and enjoy your time."

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The seat was mostly comfortable. Naruto was troubled about what's to come. He looked emptily out the window, watching the ground beneath him disappear. The skies were pure white and according to the news there's no sign of storm anywhere. An odd memory of not too long ago washed in Sakura's mind as she pondered about her time in the mall. There's not a lot of thing in western civilizations that they have in Japan and even some of the stuff in name brand stores don't hold authentic Japanese spices that she loves so much.

She cooks often, going to a cooking school she decided to play by their rules and ingredients. If she trust herself enough with foreign spices and can make a decent meal it'll be one step closer to her dream. However, that wasn't what made her so curious about that day, when passing one of the near by vendors, an old woman called her name from her booth. Sakura walked up to it and noticed the sign. It's a fortune teller, abiding to elders is unquestionable in Japanese society so she followed along.

To her surprise, the old lady had little to say. Her small beady eyes and skin that looked like loose carpet gave out an impression of hastiness. She was quick with what she had to say, "I don't normally do this and it's fatal if I've been found out but I can't leave you without telling you something you should know. I've left countless of people unaware of their fate, I'm sick of it. No more. Sakura Haruno…"

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked, obviously not taking the situation as dire as she did, "I don't think we've met."

The lady ignored her, "Sakura Haruno, your life is about to end, make peace with those you love for they are your downfall." With that, the old lady ran away at an astonishing speed, catching Sakura completely off guard." Sakura stood there, wide eye and confused. Ino, her close friend came by to pick her up, "What's the matter?"

Right now, she's in an airplane, she said goodbye to all she loved but Naruto. The time they separate ways will be soon, so she wants to make it special. She grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto shot a look at her, "You're hand is so cold…are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, why?"

"You're pale." Naruto revealed. Sakura wasn't surprised about what he said. It's true, she's scared. She just denied it every time.

"I'm fine really…" she didn't want to accept what the old lady said. In the movies, it would be so easy for a loved one to choose their counterpart over their lives but in real life, it's not so easy. Her heart would do it but her natural instincts tell her different. It's a deep battle within her. Naruto scratched his head, "I suppose if you say so…" he returned staring back at the window. Naruto sighed and said something that surprised Sakura, "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready?"

Naruto didn't want to show her his emotions, he shielded himself from the pain, turning into stone, "Whenever you're ready to say goodbye."

There was a long silence and no one spoke. The afternoon sky quickly disappeared, it's orange and pleasant light wasn't welcomed anyhow. Naruto loved Sakura for a long time and never got the courage to tell her until their final year in high school. Because the way the schools are set up, they both decided on different colleges, so no matter how great their newly found relationship turned out to be. It was too late. He knows it's partially his fault but he's too stubborn to accept it. He'll try his hardest to find her once schools over and get the chance he never obtained. Even if she doesn't try. The only time he'll stop if she can honestly tell him that she doesn't feel the same.

It's different now. Sakura would tell him her feelings and it would be positive but add years between that away from each other. Will it always be positive?

"Get some sleep." Naruto offered, "It's a long ride." He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. Sakura didn't say anything, genuinely feeling sorry. She's not superstitious, but something about that old lady's claim made her feel like she believed her. Naruto started snoring peacefully and when everyone near was either asleep or watching a movie. She leans towards Naruto and kisses him softly in the cheek, "I love you. I might not love you in the future." She realized it too, "But I love you right now. I can't control my feelings. If I could choose. I'll love you until the end of my life. But I won't drag you on if my feelings change. I'll tell it to you and I hope you can-" she stopped herself. It's not only about Naruto. It's about her too, "We…" he fixed herself, "…can accept it." There's a chance too that Naruto would forget his feelings, forget his high school crush. She's in the same position of being devastated and knowing it made her feel uneasy, "Good night Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2 part 1

The sun rose in a slow and steady manner, slightly touching the lids of Naruto Uzumaki, a student in Japan that's traveling with his high school crush. However, all is not well since both are attending different colleges. It was decided a while back before Sakura even knew about his feelings. They spent the last year deeply in love but now it's about to come to an abrupt end. The blame should be on Naruto because he waited for so long but Naruto wasn't always like this. Naruto used to be open minded, a jester, he would look for trouble and trouble would look for him. It all started when his parents passed away. No memories of when he was a baby, only image he had of them was a picture his aunt would keep in a ceremonial shrine.

His aunt took care of him and for the first couple of years it would seem everything was normal.

It started when he learned to walk and speak and was in the third grade. His aunt called to him and he followed. Her voice wasn't kind anymore. It was raspy, old. It didn't match her beautiful facial features and slim body. Her skin was pale white, pretty, but she revealed ink that Naruto never thought she had. It was a former shell of the aunt he knew, but he couldn't be more wrong. It was the real personality showing for the first time. The baby stuff was done. She was ready to prepare him for the real world.

His aunt took him to disgusting places in the city and showed new things to him. She pointed out how to tell people apart, taught him how to survive on the streets. Naruto was born a delinquent so he followed along like a new born pup.

"Remember Naruto." He could still remember her saying, "There is no such thing as love. Everyone has a different word for the same definition when it comes to love. That hooker over there. Her love is a rich man to come and sweep her away or a poor man with enough money to buy her body. That man on the floor, shaking? He's dying. But his love is heroine, a drug that hooks the person to them and never leaves." Naruto turned his head away but his aunt forced him to look, "It's ugly. But you have to know. I'm not your parent. I'm not here to protect you but I can promise you one thing. I can prepare you for the world outside of this one."

After that scene, Naruto followed her to her work. It was a bath house and it was also the house they will be staying in from now on. All the girls in there were really nice. It was only her aunt who would scold everyone for babying him. Even though it was hell on earth, Naruto liked it. It was his home, something to call his. He didn't have that for a long time. He felt lonely though, no amount of women could make him feel any better. His aunt made it clear that their position isn't mother and son, it was a partnership. Naruto is a parasite clinging on his aunt for life. When he's ready to face the world on his own, he'll leave. There's no motherly love, there's no care in the world. Naruto was one of them.

When he reached middle school, he was already perfecting his art of massaging. It was illegal to have a child in a bath house but the law don't travel where the law can't see. He was very popular with the women and some of the perverted men but he never worked with them. His aunt protected him that much. The older women took kindly to him, sometimes it would bite back, sometimes it wouldn't. The innocence of a child paid well and since the aunt saw nothing wrong with approaching him and the opposite sex, she allowed it.

Once he reached high school his skills with the opposite sex had matured. And his education, thanks to some of the ladies working, was spectacular. It wouldn't be hard for him to live a normal life. It was because of this his aunt left the bath house. Naruto stayed for a while but understood quickly that their time together was done. He wasn't mad. He didn't feel abandoned. He valued everything he learned from her. He wouldn't be able o make a living without her and since nothing held him to the bath house. He left.

He started living on his own and despite his profession dealing with women. He had a hard time with talking with them. He could obtain any girl if he wanted to, the wanting part was the problem. Because of his experience with women, the whole eight years he worked, he didn't feel romance. He felt what his aunt felt and there was no love. He watched couples countless of times and each time his aunt's words made sense. What is love? Love is a list of requirements someone has for another. If the requirements aren't filled out then they're not in love. If it doesn't benefit either then they won't fall in love. That was just how it is. That is why people break up. There list grows or their list isn't filled up any more and they fall out of love.

The plane made a light tumble before Naruto was knocked back into the airplane. The power of daydreaming is strong. He glanced to his side and saw Sakura reading a book, "What's that?" he asked. Sakura noticed him and smiled, "Finally awake aren't you? The meals are coming up soon and this book? It's just some old book I had for a long time, when I get nervous I read it."

"Really?" Naruto nodded. Another medium size shake made him raise a brow. He looked around but everyone seemed alright with it. Sakura noticed he was a little worried so she closed her book and rested her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's just a little turbulence. It happens all the time."

Naruto nodded. It was common for a little shake but something felt wrong. He looked out the window again and his eyes couldn't believe what he saw, "It's not just a little turbulence." He revealed. He was so confused he didn't know if he should be scared or act in the situation.

One of the engines was caught on fire. Sakura saw it and immediately postured her body to scream. Naruto covered her mouth quickly in the heat of the moment, "Don't." He warned. He looked around, particularly at the flight attendant station. Naruto could see a deathly hallow look in their eyes. They must have figured it out too. They were sitting on their seats with their seat belts. Naruto sighed and knew why, "We're crashing." He whispered. He tightened Sakura's seat belt and his as well and Sakura could barely breath. Her hands fidgeted and her eyes paced everywhere, "We're going to die…"

"We might not if we land good. It would be worse if this whole plane is in chaos." Naruto sighed. He was worried and scared too but if he reacted that way it could prompt Sakura to scream. The last thing was chaos. It would be really bad if it happened. Everyone would be running around crazily. He was more worried about one of the flight attendants. Her legs kept moving and she looked under extreme distress. Her lips quivered, fighting back tears, her black mascara slowly sliding down the side of her cheeks. Her breathing wasn't normal.

It happened in a split second. She unhook her seat belts and Naruto reached out, "No!" he yelled. The girl ran through the line of passengers, screaming. She was going for the parachute. It was until the plane made another swirl and a huge turbulence hit them. One of the bags from the top hit the girl on the head hard. Her body fell, limped. It was fatal. Sakura unhooked her seatbelt and Naruto tried to stop her but she smacked his arms away. She went over and immediately check her pulse, "S-She's dead…" the crowd murmered loudly.

Naruto walked calmly over to Sakura and gently led her back to the seat, "Are you crazy?" he whispered harshly, "What if a bag fell on you?"

"Then I'll die. I'm not going to sit around and wait when all these people don't have a clue that they could die. If chaos happens then it happens." She stood up and the crowd looked on her. Naruto worriedly looks to the side for a marshal but he couldn't pick one out. He couldn't stop Sakura without forcing her and he was strictly against it. Even if his life was in stake.

"Everyone…one of the engines is blown to shreds…" Sakura said. The crowd gasped in horror but Sakura took control, "We can panic and we can die." Everyone didn't move. They understood the grave situation almost perfectly. Naruto stared in awe, "Or we can calm down and brace ourselves for impact. We can survive this people. We can-"

Her voice is drowned out by Naruto's worse fear. A man with a suit stood up, his eyes shaking in an unnatural manner, "I'm supposed to be at my daughters birthday party…" it looked like he figured it out a while back too and Sakura's little moment must have triggered something, "I'm not going to die before seeing my daughter one last time!" he ran towards the parachute as a crowd of people followed suit. Naruto looked at Sakura, "This is bad. If they open that door people could get sucked out like a vacuum."

Sakura tried desperately to fix this, "EVERYONE!" but no one was listening. They were fighting tooth and nail, cries could already be heard. There were people praying, people fighting, people just sitting there waiting for their deaths until a loud sound silences all. The shot came from a silver pistol from a man wearing ordinary clothing. The marshal! There was two and they were sitting close to each other. One had a decent pony tail, tied behind his head. He smirked at Sakura's direction while shaking his head. The man who shot the gun had an eye patch. The one thing they both had in common was that death was right behind them. There was a dark aura about them and Naruto knew he shouldn't mess with them right now.

"Get back to your seats…" the guy said calmly. The people were confused as they froze on spot, "…or die where you are you filthy pigs…"


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 part 2

The atmosphere felt dirty after the smoke cleared from the barrel of his gun. Kakashi glanced at Shikamaru at the side, Shikamaru with his hand covering his ears. The people hesitated but stepped back, carefully, as to not make the man with a weapon mad. There was a tiny curl at the side of his mouth as Kakashi stepped forward. He grabbed the emergency parachute.

"You're just going to leave?" one of the passengers asked, a little disgruntled. He clenched his fist despite how much he was shaking, "You're going to leave us to die?!"

Kakashi stopped. His head slowly turned to the man. He raised his silver weapon with delicacy until he was aiming directly at the passengers skull. The man's eyes widened in fear, raising his frail arms as if it were to block bullets, "Weren't you just as ready to give up the lives of many. Maybe I should kill your right now if you're so eager to die."

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi shot a glance at her. Naruto was doing his best to contain Sakura after what Kakashi did. Her face was red, she had tears in her eyes but the girl was damn brave. The only reason she wasn't running over there to confront Kakashi was Naruto restraints. Naruto could feel her breast pressing against his back causing a smile to appear on his face with a slight red blush engraved on his cheeks, "D-Don't worry about her." Naruto told Kakashi, "She won't do a thing. She's afraid of guns."

"N-Naruto!" Sakura stammered, turning her ferocious temper to him. Naruto turned around, ready to wrestle with beautiful girl until she hammered his gut with her elbow. It made him fall to the ground, on his knees as he grunts in pain, "Run." His words were intended to Kakashi. Kakashi merely snickered until staring at the bull Sakura was. His eyes turned discerning, "You're going to be a problem too? Besides the old couple up front, you and your boyfriend were the only ones sensible enough to not move. It'll be a-"

"And it gives you a right to become a dictator? Our lives are in jeopardy right now and all you can do is wave your gun around?"

Kakashi felt his temper rise, his gun slumped to his side with one hand on his aching head, "And what do you propose princess?" Sakura's face turned blank, "Eh?" Her eyes bounced to the people and Kakashi back and forth until she slips down and drags Naruto back up, "He knows." Naruto was still clenching his burning stomach until the feeling of all eyes were on him, "Eh!?" And as if mysteriously healed, Naruto turned his head to Sakura with a surprised expression, "What the hell you trying to do? Make me target practice?" Sakura responded with a graceful twirl back to her seat as she tied her seat belt back up, "Give a romantic speech Naruto. I know you can do it. I did everything I could…I leave…the rest to you…my lover."

"You're not dying!" Naruto felt his arms moving to her shoulder to shake her alive until Kakashi interrupts them, "I don't got all day. I enforced the law already, if you got remarkable advice I consider you give it now." In the meantime, "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru stood up. His hands in his pocket and his face disinterested, "Yea?"

"Check the front cabin and get information on hows it going."

"Aye aye boss." The lazy individual squeezed through the crowd, necessarily bumping to as many people to get through with the least amount of effort. Naruto gazed upon the mountain of people still standing up. He has to say something to make them sit, but what? He swallows hard, tightens his fist and looks determinedly at everyone. Sakura sneaks a peek by slightly opening her left eyes, seeing Naruto like this always excited her up. She smiles, blushing madly.

Naruto didn't catch her expression and continued, "Everyone. I want you to look around you and I want you to look carefully. The person on your left or right could die. You could die. I could die. No one has a better chance to live…individually. If one of us acts crazy it would lessen the survival chance for everyone but if all of us remain calm and civil it will boost the chance of everyone trying to leave…" he looked at Sakura, "I got a girl I love and I don't want her to die. I would trade my life for hers in a second notice. I want to defend her. I'm sure someone has someone like this and even if you don't. I'm begging you. Help me, help her survive and I'll help you, help everyone survive."

One of the passengers felt his head hang low, "The kids right…" he sighed, "…what are we doing. There's children in here, you, if you're daughter was here wouldn't you want someone to protect her? Wouldn't you want your child to have a better survival chance?" The man who went crazy earlier hangs his head in shame. He took a long sigh before nodding his head, "Yea. I agree. I'm sorry I went mad." He smiled at Naruto and his fellow man, with new hope in his eyes, "Let's survive this together."

Kakashi raised his brows in surprise as Sakura jumps up from her recent death and embraces Naruto tightly. Naruto felt the gentle pleasure of her breast but her hug felt comforting as well. He looked at everyone with Sakura in his arms, "Everyone. If there's someone out there that you love or someone in here that you care about, a secret crush, your parents, your children, your siblings, a random stranger for crying out loud. Tell them, tell them that you love them. Let them know that whatever happens after this that you would always remain in their hearts and they will always remain in yours."

Naruto kissed Sakura passionately in front of everybody, there was smiles and cheers from the crowd. Even Kakashi cracked a smile. After their heated kiss, Naruto stared deeply in her eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura stared back, fighting back tears as yelled, "I LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO!"

And like wildfire. The pattern grew, "AIKO, IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, BE A GOOD GIRL FOR DADDY OKAY! LISTEN TO YOUR MOM!" another passenger sat on his seat and everyone else follow suit, communicating as if the plan wasn't crashing down. Then one of the other passengers kissed her husband and giggled before screaming, "I LOVE YOU GAARA!" The young man with red hair turned his head to side, his face embarrassed but he too lets out a small whisper, "I-I love you too…"

"I LOVE YOU AO! I LOVE YOU KISO! MARRY ME LISA!" the constant flow of love raised the crowds morale as Kakashi rested his butt on his own seat, putting away his gun. He looked at Naruto and Sakura for a while before nodding his head convincingly, "Impressive…"

Sakura turned her eyes to Naruto. "That's right." She realized, "I love you. I love you more than the world."

"Sakura…" Naruto breathed out, feeling a little red, "We already know that. I love you more than the world too."

"Then why are we separating ourselves?"

Naruto opened his eyes too, realizing it, "For our future."

"Let's be honest Naruto. I don't see a future without you. I don't want to not love you and if I'm going to die because I love someone dearly. I don't care. I don't care what that old lady said. I want to die with you Naruto. Will you die with me too?"

Naruto felt his breath knocked right from under him, "Y-yea…I feel the same. I can't imagine a future without you."

They tied their hands together as Naruto edged his face towards hers and she did the same. They kissed so many times already but this one felt different. It felt like it was their first time. She placed her lips on his as tears slowly dripped from her cheeks, "I cry a lot."

"I love your tears…" Naruto whispered, they talked a little in between the kiss but it made it that much more beautiful, "I complain a lot."

"I love the way you talk…" he said

"I'm not pleasant to be around with." She said

"I can't imagine a place without you."

It was Naruto's turn. He placed his forehead on hers and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm clumsy." He said.

"You're also really cool when you want to be."

"I'm not a good guy."

"But you saved so many lives…"

Naruto and Sakura laughed a little as the two displayed both their faults but found it charming. Love isn't defined through their faults or attributes. It's just a feeling someone has for another. And Naruto's sure about his feelings for Sakura. In a good way, he doesn't have to leave her and this little plane crash, regardless if he leaves here alive or not, was an eye opener for the both of them.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was until Shikamaru walked up to the front of the room with his casual style, that everyone turned for the news, "I hate to burst everyone's bubble but the pilots dead."

A/N: I know it's short and I really should just group all these things together with day 1 and day 2 as separate chapters but I'm tied for time and can't do it. I'll be releasing short chapters out, sometimes it might be a full day, sometimes it won't. Thank you for reading and please leave some feedback so I can get better. It's fine if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2 finale

"Don't let go." Naruto said, things viciously flying around after what Shikamaru said. Luckily enough, Shikamaru had already found his seat before things went haywire and no one had enough time to panic, "I won't." Sakura whimpered, ducking her head from the frightening scene. Naruto closed his eyes, controlled his breathing. There was so many distractions everywhere but he concentrated on one thing, "Listen to my heart…" he placed Sakura to his chest. At first, a surprised expression spreads across her face but she then grew calm.

"Can you hear it?" Naruto asked, smiling. The fire erupted at their side but he ignored the heat, "It's trying to tell you it loves you." He smiled. The fire soon touched the fabric of their chair as he worriedly takes a glance at it. Sakura looked calm, but Naruto preferred it that way. He held Sakura tightly but before he could get shredded by the red hot flames, a white foam flies across, destroying the fire at it's place.

The man with an eye patch, Kakashi, stuck his head and looked at them, "Stay still." He commanded, pushing himself further to help anyone he could, "You have to sit down or you're endangering your life!" Naruto screamed after him but Kakashi ignored the wise advice. He forced himself forward, helping those struggling to their seats. He then made way to the front deck. He found a pathetic lot over there, flight attendants nearly shaking their socks off.

He scoffed, not pleased. There's a lot of people outside right now hurting and here they are. He couldn't blame them. Everyone's life was at risk, but at least try you know? You're employed on this aircraft for the safety of others above yourself, show some decency and do your job. He sighed after the thought and forced himself inside the captains room. Just as Shikamaru said, the captain limped to the floor, more dead than death itself. Kakashi instantly shoved the body to the side without regret, "You won't be needing this any time soon." He spoke, firmly grabbing the wheels of the plane confidently.

"Alright, lets do this!" he yelled with renewed vigor. Shikamaru stumbled to the front, breathing tirelessly as he picked himself a battle, "Good, I'm going back there to ensure people sit down. Give me your gun." Kakashi tosses the silver pistol without looking, fully concentrating on challenge ahead. Shikamaru left without any goodbye. They both might die. One of them might live. It didn't matter, they had jobs to do. He'd just wish Kakashi put more than one bullet in his gun.

The odd man always had a mysterious way of doing things. There's no way he predicted on that girl stepping up so how did he know? He shook his head violently, thinking about it will just make him angrier. He points his gun at the flight attendants, waving it with caution, "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" He yelled as they whimpered in fear. He then left them in their own misery.

He started with the front and made sure everyone was doing okay, when that was over he did his best to keep people calm. It was hard, the mere sight of an old lady praying constantly brought fear in his eyes but he struggled forward and worked. It was until the side of the plane blew. His body flew five feet back and he hit his head hard, causing him to lose consciousness. His vision blurred, his movement restrained, the people who were once there, who he calmed down, disappeared so quickly. The gaping whole sucked harshly at the people next to it, but because they were strapped down, it was difficult for them to go flying out.

Shikamaru on the other hand looked to be in bad shape. He wasn't strapped down. His strength was leaving him and he was slowly sliding down to his death. He desperately tried to move but to no avail. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Sorry Kakashi, looks like you'll have to do things without me." But before his body could be engulfed by the gaping hole, a hand pops into view and grabs ahold of him.

He looks up and sees a golden hair boy being held down by his feet. Sakura was holding Naruto by his feet so he could stretch his body wide enough to grab Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru was too tired to be surprised but before blacking out, Naruto smiled at him, "Don't give up on life yet!" After that. The plane crashed.

The ashy particles flying above his head created a sense of loneliness, only after would he realize that his hand still held on to the girl of his dreams. He looked to the side, Sakura and Naruto's hands still touched, ever so slightly, but still he could feel her warm connection. They were at some beach, sand and the sound of water crashing near by could be heard. He crawled to her, still a little bruised, "Sakura…" he called out. Sakura turned her head slowly like she got up from a bad dream.

"Naruto?"

Naruto got closer to her until their bodies touched. He looked at his leg, it was badly sprained. It made it difficult to crawl to her side but there was no permanent damage on the both of them. Sakura had a few cut and bruises, nothing broken or life threatening, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Sakura smacked Naruto's hand. He smiled, "Was just checking if you could still feel things."

"Oh yea?" Sakura smirked, "You grab on my chest and-" her voice was cut out because of a wail from behind them. Naruto got to a kneeling position, helping Sakura stand as she helped him stand. They both leaned on each other, walking slowly to the source of that scream.

It was a young girl, crying, her tears red hot on her face as she stared curiously at the fire around her, "Oh Naruto we got to help her."

"No. It's up to mother nature now. We have to abandon her and see what happens." Naruto looked seriously for a moment before cracking a smile and shaking his head, "Of course we're helping her you klutz." Sakura pouted, angrily, "I hate it when you do that."

"I thought you love everything about me." Naruto added, remembering the event on the plane. Sakura was about to say something until the little girl reached out her arms to her, "Aw! What a sweetie pie!" she lets go of Naruto as he unexpectedly falls to the ground, "Where did you get that unknown strength all of a sudden?" Naruto asked, turning his face from the sand after his rough landing. Sakura ignored him and turned to the girl, "Are you looking for your mommy?"

The girl nodded, snot running down her nose but besides that she did look particularly cute. Sakura didn't care as she wiped her nose and went towards higher ground to get a better look of the situation. Naruto stayed on the floor, "Oh yea, don't worry about me. I'll just sit here…" he tried to think of something productive, "…and die."

"Oh stop being a baby." Sakura told him, looking in a distance, "Oh look over there." She pointed from the top of the little hill she climbed, "There's people over there."

Naruto closed his eyes, a little angry right now, "Thanks for telling me. I wish I could see it too except I'm kinda sitting on my death bed right now…" he opened his eyes to find no one listening to him. Sakura had already left to seek help but it made Naruto wonder if it was for him or for the little girl, "Sakura…Sakura!"

Sakura carried the little girl with her until she made it to a small fire which must have been a signal for wandering survivors. She looked at the crowd in front of her, there wasn't much but considering the plane right now, it's impressive this many people lived. There was a solid seventy percent survival rate from what she seen so far. Shikamaru was standing at the front of the crowd. Sakura made his way to him until stopping, realizing his wound, "Y-Your hand…" she managed to mutter out.

Shikamaru glanced at it and shrugged, "Eh. I didn't need it anyways. I'm left handed."

"That's not what I meant…" Sakura sighed. She went to him and handed him the little girl. Shikamaru, at first, cooperated but grew lazy and almost dropped her. Sakura pinched his wounded hand, it was missing but it was stitched nicely and bandaged up. It didn't stop from it hurting though, "Ow, ow, ow!" Shikamaru yelled, moving backwards from the monster before him, "Only the strong survive!" he yelled out, trying to come up with an excuse.

Sakura glared at him, "Are you crazy! You almost dropped a girl, and you shouldn't be talking about strength right now considering you're missing one arm."

Shikamaru looked at his arm. He was pale because he lost so much blood. He was so lucky Kakashi was a doctor before becoming a marshal and fixed him up. Sakura let out a sigh, "Alright, wheres Kakashi you selfish bastard."

"Out looking for survivors." Shikamaru answered lazily and stared at the little girl who was watching his missing arm curiously. He tried to turn his attention but a soft spot grew on him and he lets out a disgruntled sigh, "Alright, give her to me. I'll look for her mom…" Sakura looked surprise for a second and then nodded happily until stopping suspiciously, "You're not going to drop her aga-"

"I won't!" Shikamaru yelled, annoyed. Sakura smiled again and handed him the girl. He walked among the crowd until ultimately disappearing. She then returned back to Naruto who had his hand digging a hole, "What are you doing?" Sakura smirked, looking a little confused. Naruto didn't turn his head to her and kept digging, "Oh, I'm just digging my grave is all, considering the love of my life left me when I needed her help the most. Not to mention how she tossed me in front of a guy with a gun after initiating the argument in the first place."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she helped him up, "I'm here aren't I?" Naruto slid his eyes to her and sighed, "I guess so…"

They both were about to walk back to camp until a metal door was kicked open from the torn to pieces plane. Kakashi stepped out, breathing intensely, carrying two people with him. He looked at Naruto and Sakura and continued on. Sakura glanced at Naruto but Naruto shook his head, "He has it, he would've asked for help otherwise."

"But Naruto we got to help too…" Sakura whined. Naruto shook his head faster, "I swear to god, if you leave me here again I'll kill myself for real!"

Sakura rolled her eyes once more, "Yea, yea, don't get dramatic." The three returned back to camp and as Naruto said, Kakashi had no problem carrying the two injured women. When they arrived, they found Shikamaru and the girl standing near the signal fire. Shikamaru, with no intention of helping either of the groups, looked at the little girl and asked, "Is one of them your mo-" The little girl stood up and ran as fast as her little legs could carry herself towards Kakashi.

Kakashi, caught by surprise, lets one of the women go and she falls to the ground, slowly regaining consciousness. The little girl rushed to the lady's side, crying, "Mom!" she yells. The lady opens her eyes weakly, staring into the beautiful eyes of her little girl, "Ao, you're okay, thank goodness." She cried. Kakashi returned the other lady to the wounded side and came back for the child and her mom. He gently picked up the lady and looked at little girl, "Follow your mother and I alright and she'll be okay?"

The little girl bravely nodded. He then turned his attention to Naruto and Sakura, "We've settled beds around the main area, get some rest, I want to talk to you two later on." He shot a look to Shikamaru, "You too Shikamaru, you look like a ghost."

"And you look like you've gone through hell and back." Shikamaru said, not backing an inch, "You get some rest, you've been running through fire all day. Get your burns taken care of and get some sleep. I'll do first watch." Kakashi hesitated before answering, "You sure?"

"More sure than anything in the world right." Shikamaru responded. Kakashi used the free hand he had to rub Shikamaru on his hair, ruffling the already messy hair, "What's gotten into you kid? You usually don't do anything for anyone." Kakashi laughed. Shikamaru shook his hand off violently, "Shut up…" he warned.

Sakura on the other hand obeyed Kakashi's orders and found a spot for the both of them. She stared at Naruto who struggled to keep his leg in a more comfortable position, "You sure you don't want to get some medical attention?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head, sitting up to take a gander at the 'infirmary' they had set up. It was completely packed, "A lot of them need it more than I do." He then stared at Sakura with a seductive smile, "Besides, you're the best medicine I need right now."

Sakura smiled softly, curling up to Naruto as she sneaks in a kiss, "Oh really? You need some help with that leg of yours? I'll be your nurse-" she stops and notices that Naruto was fast asleep already. He snores peacefully as Sakura lightly lets out a laugh. She kisses him one more time before closing her eyes to get some sleep as well.

Day 2 finished


End file.
